<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Fur, New soul by Lesniki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776230">Old Fur, New soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesniki/pseuds/Lesniki'>Lesniki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Stable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesniki/pseuds/Lesniki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of books explaining the lore of Old fur New soul on sso_lovacandle instagram page.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Fur, New soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for reading this book! it means a lot, by that I can see that you're interested in my<br/>storyline!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>four elements</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>four elements will repeal</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>each one of them will heal</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>bring life into unreal</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>thus stand four orbs</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>one hidden in the shores below the heavens</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>second left unseen , between the arms of an angels woe</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>third lost in the frost of  eternal woods</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>and the fourth, most wrathful  buried deep into the fire heap</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mother of all elements, Aideen stands firmly. Watching her beloved creations unravel before her very own eyes. Her gaze shifts over to her sea elemental yet to take shape. </p><p>
  <em>"you my son will be named <strong>Moses</strong>"</em>
</p><p>The goddess examines the blue light carefully</p><p>
  <em>"I've created you to protect and serve the seas of far beyond"</em>
</p><p>Slender fingers lightly tap the shining light</p><p>
  <em>"Now go my beloved, bring peace to this world....may I be by your side"</em>
</p><p>As those words were spoken a shift in the blue right emerges. Creating a beautiful neon coat. Horse-like body with additional fins and scales grow. His figurine short and slim. Elements eyes peek through, shining a constant lapis lazuli shade. Breathless the creature bows before her own creator</p><p>"<em>oh my how beautiful of  a goddess you are" </em></p><p>Moses compliments her while still bowing down. Aideen flattered gives a soft smile. A smile that heals, grows and loves. </p><p>
  <em>"thank you my child"</em>
</p><p>Her response quick and simple.</p><p>"<em>go off my child, make mama proud"</em></p><p>Without a regret the sea creature takes off in a haze. Disappearing in a whip</p><p>Not much time to waste Aideen takes the air and the nature element. Each one of them resting in her arms. Softly closing her eyes she shifts her power to the bright lights in her hands. Speeding up the </p><p>process, both of the lights begin to take shape. One forming a tall and girthy figure while other is given a transparent body with large wings growing on their back. </p><p>"<em>greetings my children</em> "</p><p>Elementals turn towards Aideen and immediately bow down to her</p><p>"<em>greetings mother , may you be with us" </em></p><p>They say in an united voice, sounding echoed, one sounding deeper than the other.</p><p>The goddess lifts her arm softy, her finger pointing to the air creature. </p><p><em>"you shall be named  <strong>Ahmet</strong></em>, <em>your destiny is to defend the skies and protects all the beings living there"  </em></p><p>Her gaze shifts over to her other son</p><p>"the same goes for you <em><strong>Fern, </strong>you are made to protect all seven forests"</em></p><p>Both slightly nod in understanding. Aideen takes a few steps back trying not to get carried away by the wing emerging from Ahmet.</p><p>
  <em>"go off you too, fill out your prophecy"</em>
</p><p>One sentence was needed for them to run from heavens. Into a new world disguised as normal beings.</p><p>She takes a deep breath, already feeling dizzy from all her power giving. One more son left. The fire element.</p><p>Stumbling over to the light, feeling weak Aideen manages to grab it. One swift breath and the light begins to shine, almost to the point of blinding.</p><p>
  <em>it hurts!, It hurts!, <strong>IT HURTS! </strong></em>
</p><p>Shouting her pain away a gigantic figurine beings to take place instead of the light. Scaly dark skin and slaying horns with monster like wings. Terrified by the sight Aideen's eyes being to go wide.</p><p>The monster turns to his creator. Slowly bowing down, shaking the whole heavens he looks up, awaiting his command.</p><p>The goddess was lost for words, still in shock by the creature bowing below her. <em>what have i created</em>?</p><p>Fire element begins to grow impatient lets out a low growl</p><p>"Greetings m- moth- mother how c-can I I I I as-assist you?" His breath shaken. </p><p>Aideen takes a step closer to him. <em>he shouldn't be alive, this...this was a mistake"</em>  She places her arms around his thick rough neck, sobbing into his scales.</p><p>Fire element confused </p><p>
  <em>"Is something wrong mother?" </em>
</p><p>Tears full of healing powder escape her eyes</p><p><em><strong>"Torch</strong></em>"</p><p>She quickly says</p><p><em>I'm</em> <em> so sorry my sweet boy</em></p><p>The fire element lowers his ears</p><p>
  <em>"is that my name.....mo- mother?"</em>
</p><p>Torches horse like body begins to rock back and fourth. His coat was splitting in half, one being completely pure white while other dark...almost black<em>. </em></p><p>A deep burning feeling spreads around his body. its painful, oh so painful. Like getting burned and eaten alive.</p><p>Torch not able to move shakes in one place. Aideen's hands still wrapped around tightly</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"STOP IT HURTS, PLEASE PLEASE MOTHER IT BURNS PLEAESE LET ME GO, IT HURTS SO MUCH"</strong> </em>
</p><p>(Authors note: i recommend playing As the world caves in by Matt Maltese for the best experience"</p><p>
  <em>"It will be all over soon, don't worry my love"</em>
</p><p>Torch, pathetic as he was, kept trying to move. With the pain building up he manages to lift his tail up to then slash Aideen across her pale face. Cutting it in half. Her wound begins to leak a bright white. </p><p>The fire element, with fear and tears in his eyes runs over to Aideen.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Mother!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>At this point he was too disturbed by the unholy sight in front of him. Pacing back an fourth, vision blurry, legs unstable he falls into the overworld</p><p>Chants singing as he slowly falls</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Oh how the fallen wheap and cry"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"yet still without a singe tear in their eye"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"his coat dims as his heart sins"</b> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>